1. Field of the Invention
Hydrofoil craft, particularly the use of flexible foils to obtain a very high ratio of speed to horsepower, by enhancing lift and stability in rough water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WRAY: U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,390 PA1 LOBUE: U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,663 PA1 COLES: U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,384 PA1 DANAHY: U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,811 PA1 HOPPE: U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,291 PA1 APRIL: U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,851 PA1 GERDSEN et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,853 PA1 STEINBERG: U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,304 PA1 1. Hydrodynamic lift from the twin swept back, surface piercing, flexible forward hydrofoils. PA1 2. Hydrodynamic lift from the tunnel(s) on a catamaran hull or a V bottom hull modified with chine mounted aerofoils and stern foil(s) by compressing the flow of dense spray at high velocity with the stern foil(s). PA1 3. High pressure and lift in the tunnel and on the chine and/or stern foils from dense spray at high velocity with the transom end of the tunnel(s) restricted by the stern foil(s).